


Handy Steele

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: One-hundred words. Set after "Steele Blushing." It was alluded to in the episode; this brings it home. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Handy Steele

HANDY STEELE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: One-hundred words. Set after "Steele Blushing." It was alluded to in the episode; this brings it home.

++++++++++

"I can't believe you thought that picture was me," Laura said. 

"It's not like I knew the differences," replied Remington.

"After all the times we nearly..." She halted. Too many denials, too much clothing. It wasn't wise to lay the blame at her own feet. She changed subjects. "I suppose you..._used_....the magazine."

"Certainly not!"

A long pause.

"Once," he admitted.

Her eyes widened.

Sheepishly, he added, "Maybe twice."

It wasn't unexpected. Laura nodded. "Can I assume you prefer the real thing?"

He pulled the sheet back, placed his lips on her bare shoulder, kissed his way downward. "Definitely."

END


End file.
